Noche desagradable
by Gostaraf
Summary: Marco decide caminar en la medianoche por las afueras de Echo Creek, inundando sus pensamientos en aquel paseo sólo para deshacerse de un problema amoroso e incómodo.


—Agh. ¿Cuándo terminarán?

Marco Díaz todavía no concluía el sueño. Sus ojos quieren cerrar para poder terminar su día, pero los ruidos del costado no lo permitían. Es un pare que él no puede detener, hasta el punto que si lo intentaba, terminaría con su vida así de rápida. Solamente miraba el techo, esperando que aquellos sonidos finalicen para al fin saciar sus lindas ganas de descansar. Intentó de todo; contar las ovejas, tapar sus oídos con música o cualquier cosa que se encontrase. Pero nada servía, la única manera de acabarlo es deteniéndolo él solo, lo cual sería grave para el chico.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban haciendo tal ruido? ¿5; 10; 15 minutos? Inexplicablemente no paraba. Él creía que si tan sólo pedía con educación el favor de hacer silencio, se detendrían. Pero no funcionaría. Estaría parando un acto de amor y desestrés, ni él mismo quisiera que se lo quitasen. Estamos hablando de decirle a Tom Lucitor, príncipe del Inframundo, que dejara de complacer amorosamente y sexualmente a su amiga Star Butterfly, futura reina de Mewni. Hablarle con cuidado que al menos bajen el sonido de su voz grave y también de la tierna y aguda voz de su amiga. Sería un gran placer escuchar que acepten tal petición.

Pero eso sólo pasará en su imaginación.

Porque la realidad es peor. Tom se enojaría con él por interrumpir el momento más hermoso en la vida de una pareja, lo quemaría y seguramente lo botaría de la habitación. Star más que enojarse se decepcionaría, pensaba que su amigo Marco entendería la etapa que está pasando, no lo perdonaría por nada en el mundo, ni acá y ni en Mewni.

— _Ah... Tom, más rápido._

— _Está bien, Star._

Cada minuto la misma y maldita orden. El mexicano, sin ganas de escuchar otra vez la misma voz de atrás, no lo soportaba más.

Se quitó la manta que cubría todo su cuerpo, se levantó, y se puso sus zapatos para irse. Cuidadosamente caminaba de puntitas en puntitas para no ocasionar ruido alguno, haciendo así el éxito de llegar a la puerta. Minutos después, Díaz se encuentra afuera de su hogar, estando a unos centímetros de la puerta principal. El ruido no era tan notorio para sus tímpanos, pero aún se escuchaba. Es algo curioso, pero para el joven Marco no recibió ninguna queja de sus vecinos por los sonidos que se está ocasionando en su casa.

Ahora la pregunta "¿A dónde iré?" resonaba en la mente del chico castaño. No sabía qué hacer. De hecho, quedarse a dormir en el patio no sonaba tan mal. Sin embargo, ya no sentía la sensación de querer conciliar el sueño, algo que sí sentía y mucho estando adentro de su cuarto escuchando cosas sucias. Al parecer, el silencio es lo único que necesitaba en todo este tiempo. Un poco de paz lo hizo tranquilizar de sus inquietudes, pues no sabía si alguien de la pareja de príncipes lo había escuchado.

—Ya no estoy dentro, ya no estoy dentro... —Se habló a sí mismo mientras susurraba.

Marco determinó que a lo mejor debía buscar una cama lejos de su casa, así nadie interrumpirá su placer de dormir y Star junto a Tom tendrían ese momento a solas sin la presencia del pobre mexicano. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno en la vereda, siguiendo el propósito de buscar un lugar donde acostarse. Aunque hoy justo hubo clases de deportes en su escuela, sus pies decían que, aun teniendo el dolor de puros ejercicios en todo el cuerpo, todavía tienen ganas de trabajar.

Mientras que "disfrutaba" de su caminata, Marco no dejaba de tener ese pensamiento oscuro y vacío de culpabilidad. ¿No debía sentirse orgulloso que su mejor amiga está teniendo la madurez de elegir sus propias elecciones? Lo que ella está haciendo, teniendo esa edad, es tener responsabilidad de su cuerpo y de su vida.

—No sé por qué me siento así, si ella sólo es mi amiga. —Lo dijo teniendo la mirada decaída.

Lo sabía, Marco sabía perfectamente por qué está así. Pero cómo culparlo, si él mismo se hace daño. Se unde en ese pensamiento de amistad y no ve otros mares que tengan la razón. Sólo se hace el ciego para poder desaparecer ese sentimiento que lo tiene condenado desde yacía tiempo. Por eso escapó, porque no toleraba más el hecho de que Star, su estrella, esté teniendo relaciones íntimas con quien se supone es su mejor amigo, Tom.

El joven castaño se sacudió la cabeza al pensar tales cosas. Su mente tiene un mensaje, sólo uno: él es un mejor amigo y ya. Así fue antes y así lo será por siempre.

Ya pasó por su institución, por el hospital, por un museo, y hasta pasó por las casas de sus amigos, quienes seguramente están reposando sus cuerpos en una suave cama. No fue que pausó sus piernas cuando llegó al lujoso cartel donde indica el nombre de la ciudad y su número de habitantes. Sí, Marco está en la entrada de Echo Creek. Ni él se imaginaba lo tanto que llegaría con tan sólo caminar. Observó un poco para atrás y vio toda la ciudad apagada, solamente estaba esos postes de luz que alumbraban la calle. Quizás todos los habitantes estén dormidos, otros aún con su celular o TV, algunos jugando con sus consolas, y pocos... haciendo el amor con sus parejas.

El castaño volvió a prestar atención al letrero pequeño. Fue muy corregido teniendo en cuenta que hay tanta pintura de color rojo para afirmar cuánto es el número de personas que viven ahí, pero a la vez no se sabe cuál de los números mostrados es. Se fijó lo que tenía que pasar si aceptaba alejarse un poco de Echo Creek. Hay una gran carretera, tan desolada, y muchos árboles de pinos alrededor de éste. No hay veredas, sólo pura tierra y un camino donde explorar.

El chico sólo suspiró, y se adentró a lo inimaginable.

—Bueno, aquí vamos. —Dijo sus últimas palabras estando dentro de Echo Creek para dar sus primeros pasos afuera de éste.

[...]

Marco se encontraba caminando solo por la carretera. Él juraba que vio pasando unos autos de color rojo hace unos minutos, pero no quiso molestarlos, entonces sólo se apartó para que éstos siguieran sus caminos. El frío no lo molestaba para nada, era lo de menos en la situación. Recuerda que después de su llegada a clases, lo único que hizo en su casa fue almorzar y echarse a dormir, teniendo puesto aún su sudadera. No se lo quería quitar, así de simple.

Star era la única que sí le quedaba bien usando su sudadera. Su lindo cabello dorado resaltaba con tal ropa color sangre.

En el rostro del joven Díaz apareció una pequeña sonrisa, pues cada vez que se acordaba de las veces que observó a Star usando aquella prenda lo alegraba. Pero eso se esfumó al pensar que tal vez la rubia haya usado la sudadera hoy con el fin de que Tom se lo arrebate lentamente.

—Me estoy imaginando estupideces. —Habló Marco, mientras que se sacaba una lagaña que molestaba su ojo izquierdo.

Una luz se veía a lo lejos de la carretera. La curiosidad del mexicano era cada vez más grande cuando se adentraba dentro. Primero era caminar, luego trotar y, por arte de magia, por último era correr. No es el hecho de que él temiera estar ahí, solo y desarmado, en la oscuridad, sino que si había luz significaba que había gente. Marco ya peleó con monstruos grandes y temibles, ahora estar junto a unos malechores o ladrones le pareció algo... insignificante.

—Pero qué rayos...

Una tienda de rosquillas , una brillosa y confusa tienda de rosquillas. ¿A caso esto era un truco? ¿Cómo demonios está abierto una tienda de rosquillas en medio de la noche? El chico estaba atontado, sumando el cansancio que llevaba, se sentía confundido. No había autos estacionados como se podía ver, simplemente está marcado un letrero del lugar. Se llama "KalDona", un lugar e infraestructura situado a lo que parecía la nada, tenía un gran cartel de un hombre rosquillas muy feliz arriba de su establecimiento. La tienda está pintado de color blanco, junto a unas ventanas grandes que mostraban los tipos de donas que vendían, se encontraba desde una engañosa oferta por una rosquilla grande, hasta el costo grande por un simple dona.

Marco no perdió tiempo y entró a la tienda, lo cual pareció normal. Había demasiados estantes refrigerados formando una U, que dentro de ellas estaban las rosquillas, todas de diferentes colores, tamaños y sabores, unas cuantas mesas redondas y pequeñas con sus respectivas sillas, y la caja registradora junto a una chica atrás de éste. Se sentía un aroma limpio y agradable. En conclusión, una típica tienda de donas en un zona poco conocida por el chico y tal vez por toda la gente que conocía ya que nadie hablaba sobre este establecimiento.

Se acercó a la caja registradora, observó que estaba una chica. Tenía pelo rubio, piel clara, un uniforme de trabajo con un pequeño letrero en la parte derecha de su pecho diciendo su nombre. Al parecer dormía mientras que estaba sentada en una silla. Su rostro no era visible porque estaba cubierto con una revista.

Sus manos fueron a los bolsillos de su sudadera, y como si la suerte estuviese de su lado encontró billetes. Al fijarse bien, vio que llevaba 1 billete de 10 y 5 dólares, en pocas palabras, 15 dólares.

—¿Por qué no? —susurró el castaño, confiado en que comprará algo. —Em... Disculpe, señorita.

—¡AHHH! —Gritó la joven al sentir el dedo del chico en su cachete, haciendo caer la revista.

—¡AHH! Ups, lo siento...

Marco no terminó la oración por ver la cara de la chica. Sus ojos son de color naranja como el atardecer, su nariz era respingada y pequeña, sus labios eran de tamaño medio, y tenía pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas. Para el gusto del joven, era atractiva... no tanto como Star, claro.

La chica no reaccionaba al ver aquel chico parado y mirándola en frente suyo.

—No puedo creerlo... un cliente. —Susurró la chica aún estupefacta.

—¿Qué? —Respondió el mexicano, levantando una ceja.

—¡Ah! Quise decir... ¡bienvenido a KalDona! ¿Desea ordenar algo?

La rubia le mostró una sonrisa agradable para el chico. Marco vio el menú en una plantilla, y eligió el que más lo convenía.

—Muy bien.. Eh... —Entrecerró sus ojos para ver el nombre de la chica. —Álex, quiero una dona con crema de chocolate y una chocolatada caliente, por favor.

—¡A la orden!

Álex fue hacia uno de sus cajones que se ubicaba abajo de la caja y sacó un vaso. Luego lo rellenó con chocolatada guardada de una jarra y lo puso en el microondas a calentar unos 30 segundos. Mientras tanto, retiró una rosquilla, con las características exactas que Marco ordenó, del refrigerador, lo envolvió con papel de mano y lo guardó en una bolsa con un logo del negocio. Ya estando listo la dona, el microondas ha indicado que la bebida ya estaba hervido.

—Aquí tenga su dona y su bebida, joven. —Le entregó lo que el chico pidió, y él con gusto aceptó. —Serían 14 dólares.

—Sí, muchas gracias. —Agradeció.

El castaño le dio el dinero a la señorita y ella en unos segundos le devolvió el vuelto (1 dólar). Caminó hacia una de las mesas y se sentó en una silla. Sacó de la bolsa su dona, quitó el envoltorio y le dio una mordida. Le sabía dulce pero frío, entonces bebió un poco de su chocolate.

Volteó su mirada al sentir un poco de incomodidad, y miró hacia la caja registradora donde la rubia estaba observándolo desde lejos. Marco comprendía el porqué del contemplar, pues creo que no muchos se encuentran con un niño que tiene hambre en medianoche. Por lo tanto, insistió en hacer una conversación.

—¿Puedo ayudarle? —Preguntó Marco como arranque de la charla.

—Sí... —Contestó Álex. —Verá usted y si no es de mucha molestia, ¿pero qué haces aquí?

—¿Disculpe? —Volvió a preguntar Marco, dando a entender que no sabía a qué se refería, mientras que le daba un mordisco a su rosquilla.

—Niño, eres uno de nuestros primeros clientes que viene a esta hora a nuestra "rosquillería". Obviamente debiste haber hecho algo para que vengas en esta medianoche... Así que dime, ¿qué haces aquí?

El castaño no sabía si responderle con la verdad o no. La chica tiene derecho a saber, después de todo es su tienda y tiene un buen punto sobre la situación. Pero lo incómodo que se pondría si se lo dijera...

—¿Estás segura que quieres que te lo diga? Es decir, no sé si te vaya a gustar.

—¡Vamos! Sólo dilo. —Dijo confiada.

Era ingenua, pero saber qué pasaba en la cabeza de su cliente era su prioridad. Marco, sin opciones, le contó su problema directamente y con pura sinceridad.

—La chica que me gusta lo está haciendo con su novio en mi casa.

Álex estaba con ojos de plato, no creía lo había escuchado. Mientras, el mexicano tomaba un sorbo de su bebida. Estaba quebrantado, decir tal cosa no es muy común, pero debía que ser fuerte. Tampoco quería un chorro de lágrimas en la tienda.

—Wow, eso fue... intenso.

—Lo sé. —dijo con la mirada decaída y con la mitad de la rosquilla en una mano.

—Pero no entiendo... ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—¿Tú crees... —Le mandó una mirada fría. —que voy a quedarme quieto mientras escucho a la amiga que amo cómo gime junto quien se supone que es mi mejor amigo?

La rubia se quedó callada, ya no conocía cómo responder la pregunta. Marco, al escuchar el silencio incómodo, pidió disculpas por la pregunta exagerada que dio, lo cual Álex aceptó sin convenientes.

—¿Sabes? Ella es una mala amiga. —Dijo con enojo.

—¿Mm? —Marco estaba terminando su dona cuando escuchó las palabras de la chica.

—Es decir, ¿por qué demonios lo hace en tu casa? ¿Ella no tiene dónde vivir o qué?

—Bueno, es que ella...

—Además. —Interrumpió. —Tú debes tener unos 15 años, y ella, siendo tu amiga, ¿no es un poco menor para esas cosas?

A Marco lo dejaron con la boca vacía teniendo dentro de ésta el último trozo de dona. Aunque no lo quería creer, era verdad. Ella no le avisó para nada que haría esas cosas con Tom esta noche, simplemente se dio y ya. Esa casa es la propiedad de los Díaz, y ella es una Star, no un Díaz. No podía entender por qué dejó que su amiga dominara el parámetro de la situación, ella sólo es una niña. Sí, también eso, ella es simplemente una niña con una edad no suficiente para que tenga ese tipo de relaciones.

Pero, de todas formas sigue siendo la amiga de marco. No, su mejor amiga. La mujer quien confío, se encariñó y amó. Y aunque fuese su hogar, también es la de ella, hasta hizo una torre como decoración.

Marco ahora está entre la espalda y la pared. No tenía ni idea a quién apoyar. De un lado estaba la razón, pero del otro, estaba el amor.

—Yo... solamente te diré que ella tiene todo el derecho de decidir con quién estar, en dónde estar y con quién... hacerlo.

Los dos estaban sorprendidos. Álex por el mini-discurso que expuso Marco, y él por lo que acaba de decir. Estaba aceptando que Star puede estar con Tom, bueno... no tanto. Pero aun así, representaba que estaba apoyando a su amiga, lo cual era lo correcto. Pero él no sintió eso, sino sintió una gran pérdida en su corazón, un dolor grande que, lamentablemente, aceptó.

—Eso fue muy maduro de tu parte, niño. Y eso que te lo dice una chica de 16 años. Pobre de ella, de lo que se está perdiendo.

—Gracias... creo. —Agradeció, mientras que sus mejillas se tornaba un color rojizo. —Y me llamo Marco.

—No hay de qué, Marco. Creo que ya terminaste tu dona y bebida. —Dijo señalando la mesa donde estaba el castaño.

—Sí, ya vi. Bueno, ahora a buscar un lugar donde dormir. —Habló mientras que se levantaba.

—Puedes dormir en ese banca que está al frente de nosotros, si quieres.

Marco volteó y vio aquella banca. Estaba cruzando la carretera, era de color verde pero uno claro, por lo cual se distinguía entre los árboles y el pasto. El mexicano no se había dado cuenta de tal asiento antes, ¿pero cómo? Seguramente fue tan el resplandor de la tienda, que ni se molestó en fijarse todo el lugar. La banca parecía desolada, entonces era un lugar perfecto para echarse y descansar.

Tampoco tenía de qué preocuparse. Cuando caminó desde las afueras de Echo Creek hacia el establecimiento no pudo ver a alguien que intente molestarlo, así que era un lugar un tanto "seguro".

Marco quiso ir hacia la banca para ver qué tan cómodo era, o si era un buen lugar para dormir. Pero una voz de atrás interrumpieron los pensamientos del castaño.

—¡Oye! Sólo te quería avisar que si querías volver a la tienda como a las 9 para desayunar juntos... ¡Como amigos! ¡Claro! A ese turno no trabajo y me caes bien.

Marco sonrió al escuchar aquella linda y nerviosa propuesta.

—Tómalo por hecho, Álex.

El chico simplemente siguió su camino, mientras que la rubia se preparaba para dormir, otra vez.

[...]

Díaz se encontraba echado en la banca. Después de todo decidió que lo mejor era quedarse y dormir en vez de volver a su casa. Seguramente ellos ya deberán estar durmiendo juntos, abrazados y desnudos. Pero, de todas formas, no quería ir y hacer ruido, cualquier movimiento en falso sería su perdición. Mil veces prefiere estar en el medio del bosque, reposando su cuerpo en una banca, que estar en su propia cama pero al lado de lo que era uno de los ruidos más incómodos de su vida. Aunque a lo mejor hubiera traído una almohada para su noche.

Miró a su costado y la vio. Álex estaba en la misma silla durmiendo pero esta vez sin la revista puesta en su cara. Bueno, el lado positivo de ir a la tienda fue que consiguió una "salida de amigos" junto a la chica, aunque en verdad es para que coman un desayuno en ese mismo establecimiento.

De repente, un sonido extraño pero un poco conocido se escuchó en el mismo lugar donde estaba Marco. Éste estaba confundido, ese ruido se estaba repitiendo cada vez más como si fuese seguido. Levantó su cabeza para saber de dónde provenía ese sonido, se fijó en los lados de la carretera pero nada, se fijó en la tienda de rosquillas pero nada, se fijó para atrás en el bosque... y lo vio. No era nada extraño, algo que seguramente uno se haya encontrado en un parque o en una casa. Pero para el joven chico sí lo era, muy horroroso y repugnante para él. No era necesario verlo dos veces para saber qué era ese ruido.

—Qué asco. —Expresó.

Dos perros están teniendo sexo en medio de los pinos. Son de raza labrador retriever, o sea, que también son altos. Uno de ellos era el varón, su pelaje era de color negro y estaba encima del otro perro. Ese otro perro era la hembra, de color blanco. Por afuera parecía estar quieta, pero en realidad estaba gozando de placer por dentro. ¿Y cuál era el ruido? Pues, el sonido raro provenía del choque entre el miembro del perro y la vagina de la perra.

El castaño tuvo que frotar sus ojos para quitarse la imagen que estaba viendo, pero él mismo sabe que nunca se le olvidará. Ahora permanece en su memoria y ahí permanecerá por el resto de su vida.

—Ya está muerto el perro.

Marco se asustó por esa voz, no saltó del terror pero sí lo inquietó por unos segundos. Giró su cara y vio a un hombre, parecía un vagabundo; pelo castaño con barba del mismo color, un polo negro, un abrigo desgastado, un pantalon marron con algún que otro agujero, y medias grises que antes pudieron ser blancas. La mirada del hombre estaba centrado no en el acto de los perros, sino en otra cosa.

—¿Cómo dijo? —Preguntó Marco, ya no tenía miedo del adulto. Si alguien intentaba algo, él atacaría.

—Ya está muerto el perro. —Volvió a repetir el hombre.

Díaz volvió a mirar a los perros, y otra vez se dirigió al adulto.

—¿El de negro?

—No, no. Ese perro. —Señaló el señor.

Marco, al ver la señal del hombre, observó que había un perro, de la misma raza pero de color marrón, atrás de un arbusto. Estaba a unos 8 metros de los demás perros y éste estaba mirando a la pareja de caninos. Era tanto los árboles que los canes no veían que un perro los estaba observando desde lejos.

—El perro de allá va a interrumpir la escena de los otros perros para buscar y coger con la canina.

Marco estaba prestando atención a las palabras del hombre. ¿Desde cuándo era así con los extraños? Hace mucho tiempo, cuando era un pequeño, su mamá le enseñó que no tenía que hablar con los desconocidos. Sin embargo, tanto que le dio su confianza en la habilidad de protegerse, hizo que hasta hablar con unos turistas que podrían ser ladrones no le daría miedo alguno. Además, le daba intriga saber qué pasaría con la situación de esos animales.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso?

—Shh. —Dijo el adulto, como un intento para silenciar al castaño. —Ya va a comenzar.

El labrador marrón salió de su escondite y caminó lenta y discretamente hacia los caninos. Al llegar, se puso atrás de estos y con fuerza dio un ladrido que asustó a la pareja de perros. El labrador negro se cayó del susto mientras que la hembra volteó para saber quién interrumpió y dio ese sonido. El perro marrón no perdió tiempo y se subió a la hembra para poder meter su pene en la vagina de la perrita. Si tan sólo el perro negro no se hubiera levantado antes, entonces el can marrón hubiese sentido unos segundos de placer.

El labrador negro atacó al labrador marrón dándole una pequeña mordida en la espalda de éste. El perro marrón se desplomó rendido ante el ataque del otro can por unos segundos, pero luego se fue corriendo del lugar manchando sangre por su camino. El animal negro no se quedó con las patas cruzadas y se fue marchando a buscar al otro perro, al parecer no había terminado su venganza. Entretanto, la perra blanca estaba lamiendo su aparato reproductor por haber sentido el pene del labrador marrón. Sí pudo sentir el miembro mas no el introducir.

Marco quiso partir corriendo para ayudar al perrito marrón del otro, pero una mano en su hombro impidió la acción.

—¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Debemos salvar al perro! —Dijo el mexicano desesperadamente.

—Te lo dije una vez y lo volveré a decir: "Ya está muerto el perro". Él se lo buscó, él se lo ganó entonces.

Marco no podía hacer nada más. Él, entonces, se echó otra vez en la banca. Ya había visto suficiente por el día de hoy que solamente quería dormir.

Pero por unos momentos pensó en ponerse en las patas del perro, y se imaginó cómo sería estar montado sobre Star. Sentir su cara chocando con el cabello lindo y con aroma refrescante de la rubia, sus manos tocando la cintura de su amiga, su ombligo sintiendo la piel blanca (espalda) de Star, su aparato reproductor masculino aplastando el suave y gentil trasero de...

Pero había su parte mala. El perro negro simplemente le mordió al otro perro, pero imaginarse lo que un demonio podría hacer con un mortal; le arrancaría los ojos donde vio a su amada, le quemaría las manos donde tocó la delicada cintura de su novia, y le cortaría el pene calmadamente para que él sienta el dolor de cómo le separan su miembro de su cuerpo.

—¡No! —El chico escapó de sus pensamientos. —¿Por qué me imagino estas cosas? Maldita cabeza.

—¿Primera vez viendo una cogida de perros? ¡Ja! Niños de ciudad.

—No es eso... sino que estoy pasando por la misma situación que el can marrón. —Dijo apenado.

—¿En serio? —Dijo impresionado por lo que acaba de decir el chico Díaz.

Marco le explicó todo lo que le sucedió hoy. Los sonidos, la relación entre Star y Tom, la conversación de él con Álex, entre otros. Obviamente no le contó toda su vida, pero sí los momentos más resaltantes de este día. El adulto escuchaba y le interesaba demasiado la posible coincidencia del canino y del adolescente.

—Qué triste, chico. Entonces lo que me dices es que pudiste quedar peor que el perro marrón si tú...

—Sí, ya se lo dije. Tengo un poco de cólera hacia ella.

—Yo no la culpa.

Marco quiso mirar de nuevo al señor para confirmar si lo dijo él era cierto. Su rostro de indiferencia lo hacía responder su pregunta.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —Dijo un poco molesto.

—Lo que dije fue... que prefiero hacerlo en otra casa que en la casa de mis padres. ¿No haz pensado en eso?

No, el castaño no tenía en mente esa alternativa. Su rencor y odio en ese momento por su amiga lo dominó, que ni siquiera podía pensar en las defensas de la chica. Hasta se imaginó si ese fuese su situación; si tuviera que elegir entre tener relaciones sexuales en su casa o en un departamento, ¿dónde elegiría?

—Oye, chico. Respóndeme a algo: ¿quién es el dueño de tu casa?

—Mis papás. —Contestó velozmente.

—¿Dónde están ellos ahora?

Justo en ese instante, Marco lo entendió todo.

Star les compró pasajes de avión hacia Londres todo pagado hasta mañana. Los padres del mexicano se fueron hace días, dejando a cargo a los dos jóvenes. Ellos volverían mañana en la tarde, y seguramente entrarían a su casa para ver que nada raro haya pasado ahí. En pocas palabras, Star ya lo tenía todo planeado, a excepción de no avisarle al castaño.

—¡Por eso ella gastó todo su dinero en vacaciones para mis padres! Quería estar segura de que estarían a solas los dos.

—Entonces creo que ella te quiere ver torturado si en verdad no te dijo nada.

—Bueno, nos llegamos a besar una vez, de ahí, aunque parezca que todo estuviera bien, nuestra relación se quedó atascada.

—Vaya decepción amorosa. Pero, siendo sincero, creo que igual ella tiene un poco de culpa. Es decir, se supone que es tu amiga y no te dijo nada... Eso es cruel.

Marco, hasta este punto, ya ni sabía cuál era el tipo de relación con Star. Él la amaba, pero esta situación lo está haciendo dudar demasiado.

—No sé qué hacer. —Bostezó. —Creo que dormiré.

—Me parece bien, chico. Pero dejame decirte que estás echado sobre mi banca.

—¡Oh! —Dijo sorprendido, no sabía que las bancas tenían dueños. —Lo siento mucho, ahorita me...

—Jajaja, sólo bromeaba. —Mencionó con tanta gracia. —La mía está a medio kilómetro de aquí, mejor me voy si quiero llegar a tiempo. Adiós, muchacho.

—Jeje, adiós, señor.

Se despidieron y el adulto se fue mientras que se perdía de la vista del joven castaño. Marco se acomodó y miró las estrellas. Todas eran relucientes y hermosas. Díaz se entristeció un poco al saber que su estrella favorita, Star, no estaba en su lado esta noche, seguramente a ella le encantaría ver ese cielo tan asombroso.

—Buenas noches, Star.

Marco cerró los ojos, concluyendo así su día.

[...]

El microondas hacía un pequeño ruido en la cocina, dando como señal que la taza de café estaba caliente. Marco fue hacia éste y sacó el vaso para que le dé un pequeño sorbo.

Había pasado 8 horas desde que el castaño hizo su pequeña excursión en las afueras de Echo Creek. Recuerda cuando se despertó en la banca. El cielo se tornaba de un color celeste y azul. En la tienda de donas de su amiga Álex aparecía uno que otro auto en el estacionamiento y adentro parecía tener una pequeña fila de clientes, la mayoría eran policías. De ir del bosque a su casa no le pareció difícil, más aún cuando de camino ha reflexionado sobre las cosas que le pasaron la noche anterior. No le dio importancia de hacer ruido cuando entró a su hogar.

Escuchaba unos pequeños susurros que provenían de la habitación de su mejor amiga. Parecía como si tuvieran alguna clase de conversión, se escuchaba un poco de risas, pero fue algo que al joven chico no le interesó. Él estaba más preocupado por su espalda adolorida que en sus amigos. Había dormido en una mala posición, que hasta jorobarse por unos segundos lo hacía doler demasiado. Pero para nada se arrepentía de dormir en la banca que en su propia cama, ya que el silencio fue esencial en ese momento para Díaz.

Ahora Marco se encontraba en la cocina de su casa, teniendo en la mano una taza y también un gran dolor en su columna vertebral. ¿De algo le sirvió el paseo? Sí. Habló con personas que pudieran entender la situación donde estaba, y también hubo muchas señales. Algunas de éstas eran desagradables para los ojos del mexicano, pero incluso así él entendió el mensaje.

¿Tenía derecho de estar molesto con Star? Sí, pero no lo suficiente para odiarla.

Después de todo, su corazón latía por ella. Ya no hay más personas que puedan adueñarse de su corazón, Jackie tal vez, pero no funcionó al final. El gran problema de él es que no pudo ser dueño del corazón de Star, Tom tomó su lugar. Lo que pasó anoche no se lo perdonaría a su amiga, pues esos ruidos lo destrozó por dentro.

Marco escuchó pasos desde arriba, como si alguien quisiese bajar. Era obvio que Star era esa persona tratando de bajar. El chico estaba preparado para tener una charla con la rubia. Cada paso que daba, era el grado de impaciencia para el castaño. Ya no aguantaba más, necesita verla, necesitaba escuchar su voz.

Y afirmativamente, era Star.

Traía una bata de baño verde, lo cual hacia saber que estaba desnuda por dentro. Su cabello estaba despeinado. Su mirada estaba abajo, pero al llegar al último escalón, subió esa mirada tan hipnotizante para Marco. Parecía sorprendida por ver a su amigo con su taza de café y con una mirada de molesto en estas horas de la mañana.

—Oh, hola, Marco. —Levantó la mano como un saludo. —¿Qué haces?

—Nada, solamente aquí esperando. —Dijo mirando el reloj.

—Eh... genial.

Star caminó hacia la refrigeradora, no sin antes pasar por el cuerpo del castaño. Había una gran tensión ahí, la rubia no lo soportaba. Sacó rápidamente el jugo de naranja, y dio pasos rápidos para irse ya. Pero paró para preguntar algo.

—Y dime, ¿cómo te pareció el jugo?

—¿Cuál jugo? —Respondió el chico con otra pregunta.

Star, tan rápido que supo de la pregunta, abrió bien los ojos. Esto no estaba planeado para la joven. Pero luego se tranquilizó al suponer que tal vez su amigo se haya confundido en la conversación.

—¿Cómo que "¿cuál jugo?", Marco? Jajaja. —Reía nerviosamente. —El que estaba en tu escritorio.

—Yo sólo almorcé y me fui para la cama, estaba muy cansado por los ejercicios que ayer me tocó. No tome ni agarré nada.

Star no lo podía creer. Su plan al parecer había fallado: hacer que Marco, cuando llegue de la escuela, tome la bebida que era un tranquilizante y así durmiera todo el día, dejando en paz a ella y a su novio Tom. Pero había una cosa que no tomó en cuenta la rubia, y era las decisiones de Marco. ¿Cómo rayos iba a saber que estaba tan segura de que él lo iba a tomar? Su mente tenía razón, a lo mejor debió que dejar una nota para que supiera.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —Exclamó. — ¿¡Eso significa que estuviste toda la noche... Es decir, está bien que no lo hayas tomado.

Star intentó calmar la situación, pero Marco no estaba tranquilo. Tal vez no sepa todo, pero ya tenía una idea de por qué su amiga se puso así al hablar sobre tal bebida.

—Star... Estoy muy decepcionado.

—¿Qué? —Dijo preocupada.

—¿Crees que no sé lo que hicieron tú y Tom en tu cuarto? ¿Eh? ¡Star, escuchaba cada rato tus gemidos fuertes desde mi habitación! ¡Escuchaba lo tanto que pedías a Tom que sea "más rápido! ¿A caso no te importo que yo estuviese presente en mi casa? ¡Vamos! ¡DIME!

Esto último lo mencionó con tanta furia, como si quisiera sacar todo su odio que llevaba dentro. Star estaba inmóvil, su mente estaba en blanco al igual que sus ideas. Ella solamente miraba con atención a su mejor amigo mientras que pensaba en cómo responder el cuestionario de Marco.

—Yo... Eh... El problema aquí es... —Nada, no tenía nada que mencionar.

—Desde el beso, ¿no te importó algo? Yo... pensé que podíamos hacer funcionar algo... pero decidiste irte por otro camino.

—Marco... Te lo juro, yo no sabía que...

—¡Oh! Mira la hora. Ya van a ser las 9, eso significa que debo que irme.

El castaño dejó su taza en el fregadero, e iba caminando hacia la puerta de su casa para salir. La rubia todavía estaba en shock, toda la sinceridad que dijo su amigo no lo podía compensar. Simplemente se le quedó observando mientras que éste se largaba.

—¿A dónde vas? —Sonaba intranquila.

—Me voy a encontrar con una amiga.

—Yo soy tu amiga.

—Lo siento, me equivoqué. —Dijo con mucho sarcasmo y mirándola. —Me voy a encontrar con una amiga que sí avisa con tiempo lo que va a hacer, ¡no como otras!

Se escuchó el fuerte sonido de la puerta principal cerrando forzadamente. Marco se había ido a la salida de amigos junto a Álex, justo como lo prometió. Le daba nostalgia volver otra vez al establecimiento, aunque sólo se fuera por algunas horas.

Y Star se quedó ahí, pensando qué hizo mal para que su amigo se fuera de esa manera. No había nada que rescatar, pues ella sabía que cuando Marco volviera, tendrían una fuerte discusión. Ella simplemente subió arriba a ver a Tom y contarle lo que pasó.

De algo estaban los dos seguros, la noche anterior será un momento que jamás olvidarán.

[...]

¡5700 palabras! ¡Wow, es mi primer One-Shot más largo! Bueno, aquí les dejo con una historia que no sé si les vaya a agradar.

¡Gracias a todos! ¡Espero sus comentarios y/o opiniones de la historia! Me despido.


End file.
